Entre la tierra y el purgatorio
by Malale
Summary: [Oneshot]. Vivir en un mundo sin tí me es imposible, por eso quiero irme a donde estás, aunque tenga que pagar el precio para ello.


**Entre la tierra y el purgatorio.**

Me senté en la fría y húmeda hierba, escuchando el sonido del viento pasar ente las ramas de los árboles. El sol desaparecía entre unas lejanas colinas y pronto sería completamente de noche.

Acaricié la piedra que estaba a mi lado con la punta de los dedos. Escuche un ulular lejano. Los animales nocturnos empezaban a despertarse. ¿Debería sentir miedo?. El paisaje era de lo más tétrico que había, solo en medio de un desolado cementerio. Cualquiera estaría más que dispuesto a irse corriendo de aquí, antes que los débiles rayos de luz terminen de morir y la oscuridad sea absoluta.

Pero yo no. Porque es aquí donde quiero estar. Nadie me levantará ni me separara de mi querida piedra.

Vuelvo a acariciarla, esta vez pasando los dedos por los caracteres gravados.

_Kazuha Toyama. Nos dejaste demasiado pronto_.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el epitafio.

No me moveré de aquí, porque es el único lugar donde el dolor que siento se hace soportable. No, no me separare de ti.

Recuerdo tu cara tan claramente como si la tuviera delante. Ese gesto de enfado que ponías. Estabas realmente preciosa enfadada, ¿lo sabías?. Yo disfrutaba haciéndote enojar, porque me encantaba esa expresión. Aunque también estabas preciosa cuando sonreías. Eras preciosa. Creo que nunca te lo llegué a decir, pero lo pensé muchas veces.

Apoyo mi espalda sobre tu lapida y respiro hondo. Las lagrimas caen silenciosas por mis mejillas, como llevan haciéndolo todos estos meses. Una vez me dijiste que nunca me habías visto llorar. Y es verdad. Nunca has podido verme llorar. No tuviste la oportunidad.

Estoy llorando. Mírame, no puedo parar. Ven y mírame llorar. No me importa que me veas en este estado tan lamentable, solo ven. Vuelve y te juro que seguiré llorando toda mi vida para que te quedes y veas lo que creías que nunca sucedería.

Miro el cielo lleno de estrellas. El sol ya se ha ido por completo y no queda rastro de él. No me importa. Es demasiado alegre. Su luz es demasiado brillante. Debería de haberse apagado el día que te fuiste. La mía así lo hizo.

Me pregunto donde estarás. Quiero creer que existe un cielo y que tú estás allí. Sí, el ángel mas bonito de todos. Mío...

Tú creías en los ángeles. De pequeños, me dijiste una vez que cuando murieras y fueras al cielo estarías haciendo carreras todo el tiempo con tus nuevas alas blancas. Me enfade contigo y te grite que no dijeras eso, que tú no ibas a morir. Me sacaste la lengua y respondiste "¡Tonto!, eso será dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años. Cuando haya vivido toda una larga vida"

¿Una larga vida?. ¿Te parece que dieciocho años es una larga vida?. No, ¿verdad?. A mi tampoco.

Se que no querías irte tan pronto. ¡Maldigo a aquel bastardo!. ¡¡Lo odio con todo mi ser!!. Cuando estuvo frente a mí quise matarlo. Yo, el gran Detective del Oeste que repudiaba a los asesinos y los encarcelaba; él que no queria entender como alguien era capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona le apretó el pescuezo a ese jodido ladrón de tres al cuarto hasta dejarlo azul. Si Kudo no me hubiera detenido lo habría asesinado.

Ni siquiera te dio ocasión de defenderte. Te disparó por detrás y te robo el bolso.¡¡Te mato por unos simples yenes!!. ¡¡Me destrozo la vida en pocos minutos por avaricia!!.

No sabias que eras hija de un policía y que toda la central de Osaka y parte de Japón lo perseguirían hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero aunque eso no hubiera pasado yo lo hubiera encontrado. Aunque me llevara toda la vida. Y entonces no hubiera habido policías para protegerlo ni un Shinichi Kudo para detenerme.

Pero ni eso logre. Me enteré que murió en la cárcel poco después, a manos de unos presos por una pelea. Esperó que se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

Te hecho de menos. Te hecho tanto de menos. Queria decirte tantas cosas, Kazuha. No me atrevía. Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde. Pensaba "No es el momento apropiado, todavía hay mucho tiempo por delante".

¿Cómo podía pensar semejante cosa después de haber visto tantos asesinatos?. ¿Es que no pude aprender lo único bueno que enseñaban, que es qué nadie sabe cuando va a morir?. Soy tan estúpido. Siempre lo dijiste... un autentico ahou.

Mis mejillas siguen húmedas. Las lagrimas siguen cayendo. No pararan, porque estoy roto por dentro y nada ni nadie puede arreglarme.

No puedo seguir. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme y andar hacía delante. Desde que te fuiste soy un cascarón vació. Nada de lo que antes consideraba importante me lo parece ahora. Nada es suficiente para atarme a este mundo de nuevo.

Quiero irme contigo. Necesito estar contigo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... jamás he estado tan seguro de un sentimiento como de ese. Toda mi vida ha estado aquí, y será el único que me lleve conmigo cuando me vaya.

Saco una navaja de mi bolsillo. Acerco mi muñeca al filo y empiezo a ejercer presión, pero una voz suave y infinitamente triste me detiene.

-No lo hagas, Heiji, ahou.

Sonrío ante la imagen. No se si me estoy volviendo loco, pero no me importa, porque es la imagen mas bella que podía haber tenido antes de morir.

Estas frente a mí, de pie, descalza y con un ligero vestido de tirantes corto de un blanco muy puro. Casi tan puro como esas preciosas y enormes alas a tú espalada.

Tenía razón, ibas a ser el ángel mas hermoso del cielo.

Avanzas y te arrodillas, acercando tu rostro lloroso la mío. Yo no me he movido ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera he dejado de llorar.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.- Murmuras tan cerca que puedo sentir un ligero viento cálido sobre mi rostro. Inconscientemente acerco la cara e intento rozar mi nariz sobre tu mejilla, pero no siento ningún contacto.

-Entonces sí es una ilusión.- Susurró.

-No, bobo- Sonríes de forma triste.-Ya no pertenezco a este mundo. No me puedes tocar.

Bueno, eso no me importa. Estas delante de mí y es suficiente para volver a notar un cosquilleo agradable recorrer de forma fugaz mi cuerpo. Felicidad.

-Suelta eso –Me pides refiriéndote a la navaja. Y creo ser la primera persona que le niega algo a un ángel.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Heiji, no seas cabezota- Suplicas y gruesas lagrimas ruedan hacia abajo y cayendo sobre mi camisa, pero la tela no se moja, puesto que en realidad no existen.-¿Crees que quitándote la vida te iras a donde yo estoy?

Parpadeo extrañado. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?.

-Heiji, los suicidas no van al cielo, al menos no directamente. Tampoco van al infierno si no han hecho nada malo, claro. Se quedan en el purgatorio hasta que en la tierra se cumple la fecha del día que deberían haber muertos.

Bueno, esa información me parece irrelevante. Estoy lo suficientemente cansado y me importa tan poco todo. Lo único que se es que no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés. Como signo de eso aprieto más la navaja contra mi piel hasta que un hilillo de sangre resbala, manchando el verde prado con unas gotas de rojo. Te alarmas de sobremanera intenta separar el frío metal de mí, pero tus manos me traspasan impotentes.

-¡Para, por favor!

-Kazuha, no me importa ir al purgatorio y esperar para poder volver a verte.

-¡No digas eso, tonto!- Gritas enojada. Hacía tanto que no veía esa cara...

-¿Porqué no puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida?. ¿Yo soy castigado por decidir cuando acabar con ella, pero otro tuvo ese poder sobre la tuya?. ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

-Heiji, era mi hora. Por favor, no hagas esto por mí...- Sigues llorando cada vez más fuerte. Tus ojos parecen cascadas.

-Te quiero- Digo de forma pausada. Acabo de hacer algo que tiempo atrás me parecía imposible con tanta facilidad.- Te amo.

Me miras entre sorprendida y feliz. Supongo que no te esperabas este cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

-Yo también te amo, ahou. ¡Por favor, por favor para!. No me queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Me alarmo ligeramente.

-Esto que estoy haciendo, el haber bajado aquí, hablar contigo ya es una falta. Me han concedido un permiso especial durante unos minutos, para que no cometas una locura.

-Pues me alegro de que te lo dieran. Estaré un tiempo sin poder verte, allí donde esté ese estúpido purgatorio...

-¡Déjate de bromas!. El purgatorio es lo más parecido al infierno que hay. La soledad es absoluta, insoportable... Recordaras este momento, el momento de tu muerte, durante años y años. Terminaras volviéndote loco. Hay ángeles que antes de poder entrar en el cielo estuvieron en el purgatorio y no son como los demás. Tardan siglos en volver a la normalidad. ¡¡Te suplico que te detengas a tiempo!!

Pero yo no escucho. Lo tengo decidido desde hace meses.

-No me gusta que presencies mi muerte. Será mejor que te vayas ahora- Sonreí como lo hacía antes de que te fueras, como una persona- Hasta luego, koishi.

-¡¡No, no!!- Tratas de pararme, pero ya es tarde.

El corte que me hago es profundo. La sangre cae formando un gran charco. Tengo cuidado de no manchar tu tumba con ella.

Gritas cosas sin sentido, intentas abrazarme llorando más que nunca te he visto en mi vida. Me insultas, lloras, vuelves a gritar y a insultarme, suplicas que me vende la muñeca y vaya a un hospital y un millar de cosas más. Estas tan triste. Eso me duele, pero simplemente no podía seguir aquí. Para mi lo más parecido al infierno no es el purgatorio, Kazuha-chan, es estar viviendo en este mundo sin ti.

Nos veremos, koishi, tarde lo que tarde. Ese es mi consuelo.

]--------[

No, por favor. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!. Baka, ahou, tonto, no lo hagas. ¡¿Porque no viene nadie y le ayuda?!. Estoy desesperada. ¡Se esta muriendo!. ¡No quiero que termine en el purgatorio, no quiero!. No se merece volverse loco. Mucho menos por mi culpa.

Noto como das tu último aliento de vida y veo como tu alma sale de tu cuerpo. Una luz brillante y hermosa...

Mis lagrimas parecen no cesar. Sigo intentando abrazar tu cuerpo sin ningún resultado. Pero estoy a un paso de la locura, por lo que no me paro a reflexionar lo inútil de mi acción.

Eras fuerte, ahou. Podrías haber vivido sin mi. Podrías haberlo superado...

_Te amo_. Esas palabras resuena en mi cabeza. Yo también, más que a mi misma. Más que a nada. Me duele tanto lo que has hecho. No queria que mi ida te causara tanto sufrimiento. ¡Lo siento!. ¡¡Oh, idiota, lo siento!!

Sin darme cuenta soy llevada de nuevo arriba. No puedo ver por mis lagrimas. Una voz es la que hace que me de cuenta del cambio de lugar que he experimentado.

-Kazuha, lamento que no lo lograras.- Era el arcángel que me ayudo para poder ir a hablar con Heiji.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Gritó con una voz extraña, entre enfadad y desesperada.

-Ya lo sabes- Me responde calmado.

-¡NO!. ¡No podéis mandarlo ahí!. No se lo merece, ¡¿me oyes?!. Es una persona magnífica y no podes condenarlo a tales sufrimientos por un error que ha cometido. ¡¡Es injusto!!. ¡¡INJUSTO!!

-No podemos cambiar las cosas, Kazuha. El entrará en el cielo cuando sea el día en el que de verdad tuvo que morir.

-¡¡¿Y cuando será eso?!!

-Dentro de sesenta años

Debe de estar bromeando. ¡¡¿Sesenta años?!!. Su alma no sobrevivirá sin daños permanentes tanto tiempo. Las lagrimas siguen cayendo por mis ojos, por que no me siento capaz de detenerlas, pero la ira me empieza a dominar con tal fuerza que sería capaz de provocar otra rebelión.

-¡¡No voy a permitir eso!!

-Cálmate- Me ordena. Pero yo lo ignoro.

-¡Tráelo!- No se si mi voz ha sido, dura, fría o atemorizante. Solo se que si no lo hace explotaré.

-Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¡¡No me importa!!. ¡¡TRÁELO!!.- Mi pecho y mi cabeza están apunto de romperse. Siento un dolor muy fuerte en ellos, aunque no había reparado en él hasta que se hizo insoportable. Entonces me doy cuenta que lo que siento es la angustia y el sufrimiento de Heiji y caigo de rodillas por el shock y mi propia amargura al saber como se encuentra. Tengo que estar con él. Tengo que ir con él.

-Si no vas a traerlo, déjame ir con él.- Suplico mirando al arcángel a la cara. Debo de dar mucha pena, por que su mirada se conmueve, pero aun así no cambia de parecer.

-Debe pasar su castigo solo.

-¡¡No me importa!!- Rujo más furiosa de lo imaginable por las personas. Siento que mi furia es capaz de matar con solo salir de mí corazón.

-Kazuha.- Suspira, con su paciencia intacta -Los ángeles no pueden sobrevivir en el purgatorio. No serias ni capaz de llegar a él antes de que desaparecieras.

-Ya estoy muerta- Replicó.

-No es lo mismo. Tu esencia se perdería para siempre. Simplemente dejarías de existir. Solo las almas pueden sobrevivir en ese lugar.

Lo miro unos segundos, mientras una respuesta se forma de una manera tan cristalina en mi mente que me parece absurdo que él no la vea.

-Entonces quiero volver a ser un alma.

El arcángel me mira con espanto, pero estoy completamente decidida.

]--------[

Soledad. Oscuridad. Soledad. Oscuridad.

Tristeza. Miedo. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Tristeza. Miedo. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

No soy capaz de pensar como siempre, de forma clara o racional. Es un torbellino lo que siento, de emociones negativas que me asusta. El momento de mi muerte es lo único que puedo recordar, por más que trato en concertarme en otras cosas. El único pensamiento cuerdo que mi agotada mente es capaz de mantener a flote sobre toda esta desesperación es que todo esto no es eterno. Que un día terminara y estaré con ella.

Intento pensar en su cara, en su mirada y en su precioso y delgado cuerpo, pero la única imagen que soy capaz de reflejar es la de la sangre escapando del corte en mi muñeca y manchando la hierba.

Tengo frío. En este lugar hace muchísimo frío. Más del que puedo de soportar. Aunque me abrazo a mi mismo no soy capaz de darme calor. Además, las ligeras prendas que llevo (una camisa y un pantalón grises) no son de gran ayuda.

Me siento cada vez más perdido. Como si cayera en un enorme vacío del que no podré salir. Debo recordarme que es temporal a cada segundo, y me cuesta mucho conseguirlo.

Estoy solo. Estaré solo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero la volveré a ver. Si, debo pensar en eso. En volverla a ver...

Me llevo las manso a la cabeza en un intento de alejar los pensamientos que me reconcomen e intentar concentrarme en los que me ayuden a soportar este lugar. Pero no puedo. Por más que lo intento, una fuerza superior me lo impide.

Entonces noto un calor agradable y envolvente. Unos brazos ligeros y delgados me rodean y siento como toda la soledad y la tristeza se alejan de golpe. Mi cabeza es apoyada en algo suave como el algodón. El hombro de una persona. Alguien que conozco muy bien.

-Ka... Kazuha.- Si, es ella. Con su preciosa cara mirándome con amor.

-Ahou- Susurra en mi oído dulcemente.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí?. ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto confundido mientras la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura. Si es un espejismo no quiero saberlo. No quiero que acabe.

-No pude lograr que te sacaran de este lugar. Así que pedí que me llevaran contigo.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-Shh, no importa eso.- Me abraza fuertemente. Toda la locura que parecía que intentaba absorberme anteriormente ya no está y vuelvo a pensar con lucidez. Por lo que su respuesta no me deja satisfecho. Entonces me fijo en una cosa.

-¿No tenías unas alas blancas la última vez que te vi?- Ella no responde y yo ya empiezo a alarmarme, por lo que subo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a los omoplatos, lugar donde nacían el precioso conjunto de plumas, y noto con horror que lo único que hay es el tacto de la carne y la piel desgarrada. Ella gime ligeramente adolorida ante el contacto.

-¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?- Preguntó horrorizado cuando miro sus heridas.

-No es nada- Susurra y yo la miro lentamente. Cualquier cosa que le duela es algo para mí.

-Explícate- Exigí. Ella suspiró cansada.

-Los ángeles no pueden sobrevivir en el purgatorio, por lo que para poder venir aquí debía volver a ser un alma. Debía arrancarme las alas.

No, eso estaba mal. Fui yo el que se corto la venas y el que tenía que pagarlo. ¡¿Por qué le habían dejado hacer algo así?!.

-Dios, Kazuha. ¡No deberías de haber hecho eso por mí!

-Tú tampoco deberías de haberte suicidado por mí.

-Si llego a saber que tú sufrirías por mis actos hubiera preferido seguir padeciendo en la tierra o haber acabado en el infierno.

-¡No digas tonterías, estúpido!- Me miras furiosa y no puedo evitar pensar que adoro esa expresión. –No podía soportar el que sufrieras aquí durante sesenta años, solo. Te quiero, ahou. No te preocupes, cuando pase el tiempo establecido iremos al cielo y las recuperare. Y tú tendrás unas también. Y haremos carreras allí arriba- Ri

La abrazo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello con una mano y su cintura con la otra. Ella suspira de forma placentera.

-Eres muy cálido- Ronronea cerrando los ojos y frotando su nariz en mi cuello.

Esta de broma ¿no?. No podía darme calor ni a mi mismo. Es ella la que es cálida como el sol.

-Creo que te equivocas. Yo estaba tiritando de frío hasta que llegaste. Eres tú la que da calor.

Niega con la cabeza mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda lentamente.

-Yo también tenía frío hasta que te encontré. Veras, el purgatorio está pensado para sentir la soledad en el estado más duro, donde no puedas encontrar consuelo en ti mismo. Cuando se está acompañado en él, ese sentimiento desaparece, convirtiéndolo en un sitio donde solo habita la nada.

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos rodeado por la nada durante sesenta años- Deduzco - Uhmm, ¿por qué sesenta años?

-Es el tiempo que te quedaba por vivir.

Me quedo callado durante un tiempo. Ella se ha sacrificado por mi, y eso es algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza.

-Mis acciones siempre terminan repercutiéndote, de una manera o otra. Soy un egoísta...

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad. No te merezco –Me miras con tus grandes ojos de forma triste. Pasas tus brazos por mi cuello y pegas tu frente a la mía.

-Si hubiera sido al revés...- Susurras –Si hubieras muerto antes que yo, creo que también me habría suicidado, tarde o temprano. Aunque me hubieras advertido de lo horrible que era el purgatorio... Somos igual de cabezotas.

-Entonces yo me hubiera cortado las alas. No podría dejarte sola...

-¿Entiendes por que lo he hecho, ahou?- Me besas la mejilla fugazmente. Es una sensación agradable. Creo que nunca llegamos a tocarnos con los labios ni una vez. Éramos demasiado tímidos, demasiado tontos.

Es irónico. Ahora que teóricamente no tenemos cuerpo es cuando mas cerca hemos estado físicamente. ¿Será porque solo somos almas con la apariencia de nuestro exterior?. No lo se muy bien. Mucho menos lo comprendo. Y lo más importante es que no me molesta en absoluto.

Paso mis manos por tus hombros hasta tu cara y te beso la frente, las mejillas y la nariz. Te sonrojas levemente y ríes por las cosquillas. Es agradable oírte. Me hace creer que todo el sufrimiento pasado en realidad no sucedió.

Acerco mis labios a los tuyos mientras vas cerrando los ojos y te beso suavemente. Noto que tus manos se aferran más a mi espalda. Se siente tan bien... tan agradable. Muevo mi boca sobre la tuya, abriéndolas un poco y entrelazándolas. Las caricias se hacen presentes, pero trato de tener cuidado con tus heridas en la espalda. No te quejas, cosa que me tranquiliza de sobremanera.

No tengo prisa por romper el beso. Al fin de cuentas, tenemos tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Vamos a vivir en la oscuridad durante años. En la mas absoluta, desoladora y penosa oscuridad. Si nos separamos un segundo el horror nos invadirá. Por eso debo abrazarte muy fuerte. Muy cerca de mi. No vamos a volver a perdernos.

Se que puedo soportar la oscuridad contigo. Debemos ser pacientes. El tiempo se nos hará eterno hasta que parezca que se haya parado. Quizás eso nos desespere, pero sabremos afrontarlo.

Te separas de mi boca. Estas sonrojada a más no poder. Supongo que yo tengo el mismo aspecto. Besas mi nariz de forma divertida haciéndome sonreír. Yo bajo por tu cuello besándolo lentamente. Me gusta el sabor de tu piel. Y creo que será lo único que pruebe a partir de ahora.

-Kazuha- susurró en tu oído entre beso y beso.

-Uhm, ¿si?- ¿Te tiembla la voz?. Es lo que me parece.

-Si supuestamente estoy en el purgatorio para pagar por mi delito, pero tú has conseguido que te dejen estar conmigo. ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

-¡Baka, vas tardar sesenta años en entrar al cielo!. ¿Te parece poco?

Paso la punta de mis dedos por todo tu costado, desde el hombro a la cadera, mientras rozo ligeramente mi mejilla en tu clavícula.

-Estar solo contigo durante sesenta lagos años...- Comento al aire con un tono de voz entre la broma y la sensualidad. Muerdo ligeramente el lóbulo de tu oreja y noto como te sonrojas.- A mi eso no me parece **para** nada un castigo.- Mis manos acarician tus caderas.

Vuelvo a besarte antes de que puedas reclamar nada. No digo que nuestra situación no sea complicada y difícil. Pero podemos hacerla soportable. A fin de cuentas, tengo que empezar a mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Recuperare con creces todos esos años perdidos por culpa de mi tontería cuando aun estábamos vivos.

Me hubiera encantado que tuviéramos una vida más larga al lado de todos nuestros seres queridos. Pero eso ya es imposible, así que no dejaré pasar esta segunda oportunidad. No es la vida que me esperaba, por la simple razón de que no estamos vivos. Al menos no en el concepto que conocemos. Vivimos de otra forma, fuera del cuerpo. Vivimos nosotros. Y mientras exista ese "nosotros" todo estará bien.

**Fin.**

**_N de la A:_**_ Vaya, ¿de donde ha salido esto?. Es una de las cosas mas tristes que he escrito. Me gusta como me ha quedado. Sobre todo el principio. (Además, ¿Qué hago escribiendo One-shots cuando tengo que terminar cuatro series largas? n-nU soy un desastre)_

_Puede que muchos hayan notado un cambio brusco de la narrativa por el final. Eso es porque tuve que dejar de escribir cuando estaba inspirada (Muy inspirada) y pase un día y medio sin poderme acercar de nuevo al ordenador, por lo que mi inspiración se apago un poco. El final me parece un poco fuera de contexto, quizás demasiado alegre. Y Heiji me salió medio pervertido UU (No se porque, pero veo al Detective de Kansai uno de los pocos personajes de la serie que es pervertidillo, junto con Kogoro y Kid)_

_Ah, el disclaimer no lo he puesto arriba por dos razones: no me apetecía amargarme diciendo que Detective Conan no me pertenece (T.T me deprime el recordarlo) y por que no pegaba a principio de pagina (vamos, con lo bonito que está :P)_

_Bueno, espero que mis locuras no hayan tramado a nadie, por que raro es, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado el fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
